


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by queenofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Family, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhell/pseuds/queenofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's year is up and what a day to die on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a text that I sent to a friend, thus the shortness of it. We were talking about how Dean apparently sold his soul and died on Sam's birthday, so this happened. Wasn't intending to publish it, but why the hell not..

The intense light was gone and Lilith's vessel laid on the floor beside Dean.  
 _Dean._  
Sam stumbled over, vision blurred by the tears that wouldn't stop. He kneeled, sobbing as he cradled his motionless brother in his arms.  
"No.. No, please.." Sam mumbled. Was it to himself, was it to someone who could possibly fix this? God? Sam didn't know. The blood was slowly spreading, making Sam's fingers slip when he touched his brother's hand. One whole year. He has known this was going to happen for a whole damn year. For months he has experienced this in a variation of ways that no one could even imagine. Yet, here he was, and Dean wasn't coming back this time. The trickster couldn't fix this. Wasn't there anyone? Anyone at all. Sam's grip tightened on Dean as his head fell.  
"Somebody.. Somebody, help. Please.. Dean is.." The whisper was replaced by a sob. Sam closed his eyes and buried his head in Dean's chest.  
  
 _"Happy Birthday, Sammy!" Dean had hugged him and pushed a closed fist into his chest. "Better take care of this, okay?" Sam raised a hand to catch what fell out of his brother's hand. His smile faded as he looked at the keys of the Impala._  
 _"It's tomorrow, my birthday." Sam swallowed. Dean nodded his head and turned away._  
 _"I know, but I just thought that.." He paused and let out a choked laugh. "I might as well give it to you now. I thought today would be better."_  
  
A bitter prelude to a bitter end.  
  
The warmth has gone now. Hugging his brother yesterday and holding this cold, dead, motionless.. Sam felt a laugh trying to escape his throat.  
"Happy Birthday, Sammy." He mocked, lips trembling and voice cracking.  
Dean was gone. He was alone. The brother that came and took him away from his normal life has now abandoned him. Paid the price to let him live. But what was living, with Dean gone?  
"I can't do it.. Dean, I can't. Dean, don't go.." Sam kept repeating his name, if only to feel like he's keeping something alive. The simple things, parts of his daily routine. Sam's body shook violently while he looked into the green, empty eyes. No more will he be able to call Dean's name and have him respond. No more will he get to tell him not to call him Sammy. No more will life be worth living.  
"Please, no more."


End file.
